The Fallen Kingdom: Will Zuko learn who to trust?
by Zutara-Princess
Summary: Azula offers to rage the war on, and give him back the honor he so rightfully deserves, while Katara offers the power of healing, forgiveness, and most of all, love, and teach him the meaning of living life to its fullest. Which will he choose? [zutara]
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Kingdom**

_Will Zuko learn who to trust?_

The Fire Princess eyed every crevice of the palace, as if to memorize every last feature of its marvelous beauty.

Zuko stood at her side, with a blank expression. His silence was driving her insane.

"This room..." she began, evidently trying to make conversation, "needs some minor adjustments."

"Like what?" Zuko stared at her curiously. The palace didn't appear as if it needed anything changed.

"Dai Lee," two men dressed in green robes appeared from seemingly nowhere, "I need a decorator. This room is in desperate need of a paint job." Azula said, her voice echoing throughout the entire place. They nodded and left.

Zuko raised a brow, but said nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The Earth Kingdom, has fallen," everyone looked down, save for Aang.

He looked back, he saw the people of the lower ring wandering, going about their daily lives as if nothing was wrong. If only they knew...

But there was no hope now. There were no allies, no backup, or help. It was just...them. Four kids and a dethroned king. What could any of them do?

He looked closer, and he saw something else as well, more than just pleasant people. He saw families, million Kataras, Sokkas, Hakodas, and Kanas, all family, all people that deserved to live freely. He saw him and Monk Gyatso, Toph and her parents, Haru and his father, Momo and Appa, the Kyoshi Warriors, all people he had grown to love and never betray. If he quit now, it would mean always quitting, he was making a habit of running. He knew he had to stop it now.

"No," Aang said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm not giving up on this. Those people need me, I'm going back."

He turned the Sky Bison to face the outer wall.

"But Aang, think about this, if we go back in it might man the death of all of us," his majesty objected.

"That's why," the young avatar started, as he pulled on Appa's reins to make him move faster, "you guys are staying on the wall. I have to go in alone, there's something I need to do."

"Aang, no! I'm coming too, it isn't healthy for you to separate yourself from the people you love."

"No, Katara, you can't go. The Guru said I had to let go of...of you guys, it'll be easier to do that if you aren't there." Aang aid quietly.

"Forget what the Guru said!" Katara stood to her feet, but stumbled slightly without Appa's saddle for support, "Aang, _you're_ the avatar. It's time to stop taking all of these wise people's advice, and start thinking on your own! You have to be the avatar you're way, you can't be what everyone tells you to be, because as much as you're a savior, you're a human too. A real person, with real feelings, and real needs. It's time for _you _to say what you do." Her eyes shined, "You need to promise that you won't try to forget us, we're your family, Aang." she hung her head and wiped stray tears from her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I've decided that shorter chapters are much easier to type, so this story should be pretty easy. Starting from where the season finale left off.**

**Now listen closely, you either hit or you miss.**

**Which one will it be? Play my game.**

**Read the question, and answer me this;**

**What is the Earth King's first name?**

**(Really, I have no clue:)**

**Zutara-Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zutara-Princess: **_According to one of my reveiwers, Keys of darkness, the king's name is Kuei. Thankies! R&R_

**The Fallen Kingdom**

_Will Zuko Learn who to trust?_

Azula tapped her fingers along the arm of the throne impatiently. _Where are they?!_

Zuko stood in his place. He hadn't moved since he was told his honor was back. _Hmmmmm..._

"Zuko, would mind taking the throne for me?" he nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, but regained his posture momentarily.

"Ex-excuse me?" He looked incredulous.

"Would you mind taking the throne for me? I must find those foolish agents," she stood, "and punish them."

"Wh-why me?" he stuttered. Azula would never have trusted him with such power, even if he did have his honor...

"Well, if I leave, the throne is open to anyone, and I'd much rather it be you while I'm gone."

He stood silently.

"Well?" Azula's voice drawled.

"Of-of course," he sat in the grand chair, but shifted uncomortably. Sitting on a rock wasn't very easy to get used to, no matter how beautifully it was decorated.

The Fire Princess looked at him for a moment.

"Born to rule, Zuko, you must have been. Royalty suits you," Azula said before leaving.

Zuko flushed lightly at the complement, unseen by Azula, thankfully. But something was wrong...something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

There was only one thing he could think of, Azula always lies, the chant he'd easily memorized and thought of ever so often when he was little. Azula always lies...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang landed Appa silently. Ever since Katara's outburst, nobody had dare spoken a word.

He jumped from the large bison and started toward the edge of the wall. He looked back at his friends.

"King Kuei, I promise, I will get your city back," he waved, before hopping over the edge and directing his glider towards the upper ring.

Katara didn't object, but slid off quietly, while the rest of the group was occupied.

Toph looked up, sensing her absence, but kept her mouth closed. Instead, she held out her arm for Momo, and when he was securly on her shoulder, she sneaked after Katara as quickly as possible.

Sokka and his majesty waved to Aang, and then turned to find the sky bison all alone.

Kuei looked puzzled, "Where'd everybody go?"

Sokka shrugged and hopped on, quickly followed by the king.

"Let's go find em'," Sokka sighed, "Yip yip!"

**Zutara-Princess: 'Nother short chapter, sorry guys, I'm just very hungry...my stomach is growling as we speak.**

**Now, answer my question, if you dare,**

**Open your eyes, read it and speak,**

**Tell me the answer to that question there:**

**Why does a mouse squeak?**

**(really????)**

**Zutara-Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Falllen Kingdom:**

_Will Zuko learn who to trust?_

Zuko, his back straightened in perfect alighnment with the wall behind the throne, looked around cautiously, aware of everything around him. He knew something was up, bad or good, he didn't know, but he knew Azula was hiding something...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well?" The princess demanded.

"They're surrounding the area. Should we strike?"

"No, no, no. We'll do this my way. Oh Mai!" The young warrior moved sulkily from the shadows.

"Yes?" she droned.

"I have a task for you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai straightened herself as best she could.

"Do I really have to wear this? I think I'm gonna barf..." she held her arms in exasperation to demonstrate her weariness.

"Just go!" she heard Ty Lee whisper harshly, and pushed Mai into the doorway. She glared at the acrobat before continuing down the empty corridor towards Zuko.

The Prince raised a brow, "Yes?"

"Ummm...Zuko? I have a question..."

He leaned forward, "What?"

Mai hesitated. What was she doing? This was the Zuko that she used to enjoy looking at, the one she always looked up to for support when Azula's constant bullying left her feeling left out.

"I, um, heh hem...er, uh, well..."

At that exact moment, Azula stepped from behind the shadows, and Ty Lee cartwheeled from behind her, followed by a hord of Dai Li agents.

"What color do you like your prisoner unforms?" The Fire Princess said icily.

"How about red, to match your scar?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cliffy! Just wait, it gets worse...**

**Now, I have a problem, and I need an answer,**

**Tell me what you know.**

**Consult your mother, and if you don't, I'll ask her...**

**How fast can a Ferrari go?**

**Stupid rhymes, but I always ask questions I don't know the answer to!**

**Zutara-Priness**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Kingom**

_Will Zuko learn who to trust?_

He stood, but that was about all he could do. The Dai Li were on him so fast he almost fell down.

"Please brother, do you really think I would trust someone like _you _to gaurd the throne? I'd trust _a monkey_ over you," Azula said cruely.

Zuko's face remained stern and contorted into a mix of self idiocy and confusion, but deep down, he seethed. He knew this would happen, just not so soon. What was he going to do now?

"The trip is going to be a long one Zuzu, so, being the kind sister I am, Ty Lee, if you wouldn't mind..." the princess signaled her friend. Ty Lee nodded and cartwheeled over to Zuko. A few quick punches, and he was being dragged through the grand entryway, immobilized and unconcious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang kept his head high, scanning the large city for something familiar. They had left so abruptly they had gone in a direction unrecognizable by Aang. He was still aways off from the inner wall, but if he headed straight and kept the train tracks below him in sight, he would be there in no time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara ducked down low and squinted her eyes. The route she had chosen was a dark one, and several times she slipped on something slimy. She was surprised Toph hadn't fallen yet.

Yes, although Toph had been quiet, the tunnel was so wet it would be impossible for anyone not to make noise. _She still thinks I don't know she's there._

"Katara!" Toph yelled. The waterbender sighed. _Finally. I was wondering how long it'd take her to speak up._

Katara whirled around to face her.

"Toph, why are you following me?"

"You don't seem very surprised."

"I'm not. About my question..."

"I'm following you because you left without telling anyone. I know what you're doing, you want to help him, don't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

Toph moved closer to the girl and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Then let's go. We're wasting time here. We've got a long ways to go," Toph said. Katara nodded and they turned back the direction they were heading. They walked on, silently. Toph was completely unaware of Mom's absence.

**Uh-oh, what happened to Momo? Oh, and virtual cookies to anyone who guesses exactly who Toph was talking about when she said 'You want to help _him_, don't you?' Emphasis on 'him', since Toph doesn't say a name. Tomorrow is Monday, joy...**

**Zutara-Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fallen Kingdom**

_Will Zuko learn who to trust?_

"Thank you, Toph." Katara said. Silence always drove her to the brink of insanity, and she wasn't due there, at least, not yet.

"About what?" the oblivious eathbender questioned. Katara rolled her eyes. It was times like these she missed a normal life...

"For not telling anyone. Sokka would bite my head off if he knew where I waqs ow," Toph snorted.

Katara went on.

"I wish Suki were here, she always finds a way to keep Sokka on a leash," the waterbender chuckled. Toph didn't respond.

"Toph?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Earth to earthbender! You home?" Katara waved her hands in front of what she figured was her face.

Still nothing. Well, tension, but that didn't count.

"To-"

Snap.

"I'm fine! Would you be quiet!?" Toph's voice echoed throughout the tunnel, and Katara was sure Sokka had heard them. The young master of water backed away slightly, disturbed, and stunned, by her companion's outburst. When she noticed Toph hadn't stopped moving however, she continued forword, if ever-so hesitantly.

They remained silent once more, driving Katara mad all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang yawned. It was getting dark. And cold. Fog had settled on the normally green landscape, and he had no clue where he was, or where he was going. Gosh, if saving _one _kingdom is _this _hard, imagine how hard the _whole world _will be. And he still had yet to lay eyes on the inner wall.

The rythmic beating of the breeze against his face was enough to lull him to sleep. The Avatar's eyes drifted shut, and then bolted open again. He was losing control of his glider, and his conciousness.

Taking one last glance in front of him, he closed his eyes, and drifted off.

_"You look tired, Avatar Aang..." a soft voice whispered from his side. It sounded vaguly familiar..."Why don't you go to sleep, forget all of your problems. They'll be there tomorrow..."_

_"I'm not tired. I can stay up a little while longer,"Aang offered._

_"Why? When you can sleep now? Who is more important than you that cannot be put off until tomorrow?" the voice whispered. It's owner materialized next to him, a dragon, whose scaley back was colored scarlet._

_"I guess you're right..." Aang closed his eyes._

_"No!" A harsher, much rougher, voice called out._

_"Avatar, do not listen to the red dragon! It will deceive you, tell you lies! Stay Awake! You close your eyes, you turn your back on the world!"_

_His eyes popped open, wide and alert now. On opposite side of him, a blue dragon appeared from the darkness._

_"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to do that. So we won't, we'll just take a nap. Close your eyes, avatar. Die..."_

_"No! Do not embrace death! Please! If you do, you shall fall forever, and the world will have no savior! Do not!" the Blue Dragon grew desperate._

_"Sleep now, avatar. Sleep..."_

_Aang closed his eyes, and now, they stayed close. The Blue Dragon was right, he knew, but the Red Dragon was just so, tempting, he had to try. The world can wait a few minutes..._

_Aang stretched himself out. Or an hour..._

_He turned over, onto his side and yawned, growing more comfortable. Maybe an eternity..._

Aang never opened his eyes.

**Uh-oh...and wow! I made great time! A half an hour! Sweet! This chapter is extra long because I never updated on Wednesday, like I planned...my mom is a computer hog, that's why. But I am too, so I can't complain. Well, actually, I can...**

**READ ALL, OR JUST SKIP THE NEXT TWO PARAGRAPHS**

**My grandpa takes her side because He always sees me on the computer, but never her, only sometimes. He doesn't understand the concept of so he doesn't understand why I spend so much time on here.**

**You see, my mother is always complaining that I'm on the comp 24-7, which is, obviously, a very far exaggeration. You see, I'm only on 3 hours a day, max. Maybe more if I stay up later. She gets grandpa to team up on me with her so she can 'do her homework', in otherwords, goof off on myspace for 5 hours to meet guys with no future and women in the UK. Hmph. Some role model. Maybe someday I'll ask her to buy each of my future children a computer so they can use one since I'll always be using the family one to meet horrible guys on myspace. Maybe then my mother will see the errors of her ways. But that seems a little deep, purposely making my life a failure in order to spite her, maybe not. I should just 'misplace' her house key and pretend I'm not home tomorrow...**

**Notice anything familiar about the dream? Oh, and I haven't gotten to the part where Katara helps the 'him' she was talking about.**

**3 choices. There is:**

**a) be a bad author and skip ahead to the palace, or at least the inner wall**

**b) be a good author and describe exactly what happens to Aang, Zuko, Momo, Sokka and the King, and Toph and Katara**

**c) _WRITE ABOUT A MONKEY._ (the monkey'll be a good one, I swear)**

**NO RYHMY THING TODAY DUE TO LACK OF PATIENCE, SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKED TO ANSWER THEM!!!**

**Zutara-Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**CLAIMER!!!: I OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! I MAKE TONS OF MONEY FROM THE WRITING OF THIS STORY!!! (jk, sorry, it's opposite day...)  
**

**The Fallen Kingdom**

_Will Zuko learn who to trust?_

Golden eyes fluttered open. Glancing around frantically and blinking to adjust themselves to the darkness, their owner grudgingly sat up.

_Wha-?_ _Where am I?_ Unable to veiw his surroundings, he tried to use his hands to feel where he was, but unfortunately, they were currently strapped behind his back. Memories from the night before came rushing back to him.

_What color do you like your prisoner uniforms? _Azula. Mai. Ty Lee. _Them._ He gritted his teeth. Next time he saw his sister, he would make her regret every last second of her existence, and that was no exaggeration. But now, he had to find a way out.

Standing up, he placed his hands behind his back and began pacing around the room, occasionally tripping over an unseen and unidentifiable object.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What about now?" Katara asked.

"Clear," The earthbender assured.

'Now?"

"S'good."

"How about-"

"Fine."

Katara found herself asking Toph what was behind every corner. She didn't know why, but she felt something was wrong, like someone was in trouble, and had grown rather jumpy over the last few hours.

"Katara, you need to calm down. I don't think I've ever seen a kangaroo that was jumpier than you are now." Toph told her.

"That's because you've never _seen_." the overly cautious waterbender pointed out. She shrieked and jumped away when she thought ahe had

"True, but you can't hold that against me. I can still tell when you're freaking out. Frankly, even if I had a choice, I'd probably choose blindness over sight anyday. Now for the last time, the fact that you ran away is just getting to your nerves. You're getting more and more anxious because you think you did something wrong, that's all, no one is hurt." Toph finalized for her.

The teen sighed.

"I guess you're right. We should just focus on catching up with Aang."

They came to another corner.

"Now?"

"Katara! We just talked about this!"

"Sorry..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir!" a rather small man called from the door.

"Yes, helmsman?" Captain Shy turned to face the young navigator.

"Sir, a majority of the passengers state to have seen a peculialar large bird falling from the sky. They describe something I've never heard of before. Even Cashew claims to have seen it, sir." he gestured to a man walking up behind him. Well, almost walking. He was hunched over, gasping to catch his breath. Certainly this man had lived to see _many _meals in his lifetime, judging by his size.

"Captain, sir," Cashew said between breaths.

"Tell me, son, what did you see?" Shy asked seriously.

" A...A...giant...bird...fa...falling down...starbird side...It was...enormous! The size...of a small...child," he spoke in short terms of dialoge due to his deprivition of air.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, sir, about a 4 dozen other reports came from the passengers simultaneously. They all appeared to have seen the same thing."

"Well, send someone to investigate," Shay ordered, facing away from the men to peer out of the window, "I wonder what it could be."

Something crashed loudly in the first class carrier, causing the men to face the door.

"What the-?!" Shay shouted, as a brown and white monkey began picking up and throwing things around the room. Then it jumped from the sill of the window and landed on the captain's head, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"GET THAT MONKEY OUT OF HERE!" Shay roared, trying his hardest to fling the monkey from his head. the two men, previously dumb-struck, rushed to his aid.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand CUT! That's a wrap people, now let's get this up on the net before our readers ger mad!**

**We'll be right back after these messages:**

**Well, we know these things can't fight back,**

**and their colors are sleek white and dark black,**

**They are flightless, yet still calssified as birds,**

**They walk, swim, slide, and they travel in herds!**

**What are they?**

**We're back!**

**_The Fallen Kingdom: Will Zuko Learn who to trust is_ sponsored by:**

**Fires of Vengence, an awesome story that isn't getting the desired amount of attention! Read this story!**

**URL: **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Okay, URL never worked last time! Let's hope this works: h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 2 8 7 9 5 6 / 1 /**

**Please excuse the spaces, and do not include them in your browser! Thank you!**

**The Fallen Kingdom**

_Will Zuko Learn who to trust?_

_AANG_

_Ouch….ow..._Aang sat up, rubbing his head, which was oddly wet. Attempting his best at standing, he swayed dangerously and tumbled back down.

_What happened..._

He tried to stand again, only to fall on his face. He was surrounded by weeds and a merciless sun beat upon his head. He couldn't see, and his headache was growing increasingly unbearable.

The atmosphere was dry, he had no water, and he could feel all of the food from the last couple of days begin to rise in his throat.

Something peculiarly red was sliding down his nose from his forehead and it began to drip. He shook his head in order to dispense of the blood, only to have himself fall down with a now splitting headache from a head that was actually _split_.

He knew if he fell asleep now he might never wake up again, he's heard of people who've died in comas.

As soon as he decided to tough it out, however, he felt a heavy force applied to the back of his head and the stench of burning flesh reached his nose.

Upon impact he instinctively fell forward so he could have room to turn around and view his attacker.

"Hello, Avatar," he heard someone say. The voice was female, and Aang knew he had heard that voice before somewhere. He racked his brains for any indication as to who this mystery woman was, but due to his recent trauma, he didn't think he had very many brains left.

"So nice to see you again, and so soon too."

Suddenly it clicked.

"_You mean you don't see the resemblance?" The woman covered her left eye with her hand. " 'I'm searching for the Avatar to regain my honor.' " She said, in a deep voice supposedly in order to represent a male speaker. Noticing Aang's silence, she continued. "Go ahead. Laugh. It's funny."_

It finally clicked.

"Azula…"

Aang looked into the solemn face of the fire princess before passing out.

**I'M SORRY! IT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH DRAMA GOING ON IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! Maybe they should put me on Days of Our Lives… Anyway, drama is NO excuse, and I hope you can forgive me for the long delay! You're review are the entire reason for me being on fanfiction!**

**Say yes, say no,**

**In order to show,**

**Whether or not you forgive me!**

**Zutara-Princess**


End file.
